poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerl's Adventures of Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Emerl's Adventures of Power Rangers Ninja Steel is an upcoming SUASL/Power Rangers Crossover TV Series created by TMNTHedgehog5, They will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Synopsis ???, ???. Plot Saban's Power Rangers Ninja Steel starts deep in space, where Galvanax is the reigning champion of the most popular intergalactic game show in the universe, and monsters battle to prove who is the mightiest warrior. Galvanax is determined to become invincible by controlling the mythical Ninja Nexus Prism, which contains six supernatural Ninja Power Stars. The only thing standing in his way is a new team of heroic teenage Power Rangers who possess the Prism. The evil Galvanax sends his warrior contestants down to Earth to steal the Prism, with each epic battle against the Rangers broadcast throughout the universe. Together, the Rangers must master their arsenal of Power Stars, Zords and Megazords, each made of legendary ninja steel, in order to stop this evil threat and save our planet from destruction. Heroes Sega Ultimate All-Stars League *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Xion *Kiva *Coco Bandicoot *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and Sticks the Badger *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy), Spike, Starlight Glimmer and The CMC *Smolder, Sandbar, Gallus, Ocellus, Yona and Silverstream *Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dog and the Human Mane 5 *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie and Penny Ling *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks *Finn the Human and Jake the Dog *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Rigby and Mordecai *Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Sam and Max *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon *Fiona Frizzle, Liz, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal, Keesha Franklin, Wanda Li, Jyoti and Dorothy Ann *Ash Kecthem, Pikachu, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana and Kiawe *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green and Chloe Winter *Ryuko Matoi *Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, Asuna Yuuki, Yui, Ryōtarō "Klein" Tsuboi, Suguha "Leafa" Kirigaya, Rika "Lisbeth" Shinozaki, Keiko "Silica" Ayano and Shino "Sinon" Asada *Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Chibi Moon *Squire Flicker, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot and Sir Hotbreath *Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste and Alya Césaire *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby *Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku *Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks and Future Mai *Marco Diaz and Princess Star Butterfly *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps *Ratchet and Clank *Mega Man Power Rangers *Brody Romero *Preston Tien *Calvin Maxwell *Hayley Foster *Sarah Thompson *Aiden Romero/Levi Weston Allies *Dane Romero *Mick Kanic *Redbot *Princess Viera Civilians *Victor Vincent *Monty *Mrs. Finch *Principal Hastings *Marcus Tien *Ace *Jackie Thompson Villains *Dr. Eggman *Infinite *Orbot and Cubot *Goku Black *Future Zamasu *Maleficent *Pete *Shredder *Rascal, Ulric, Brute and Brooha Galaxy Warriors *Galvanax *Ripcon *Madame Odius *Cosmo Royale *Aiden Romero (robot) *Kudabots *Basherbots *Buzzcams *Skullgators List Of Episodes # Trivia *